


sound of these infinite spaces

by brujadelmar



Series: ABO moon cult [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fat Shaming, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Parenthood, People being mean to cute kids, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Stella is almost three. Kyungsoo is just trying to survive.side Written in The Stars. Domestic AU.





	sound of these infinite spaces

**Author's Note:**

> you can read this without reading Written in the Stars, but look.... spoilers, spoilers everywhere.

Stella’s cry wakes him.

 

He opens his eyes, but then he realizes that his body moved on its own, turning to her. She’s there, standing, only her face and messy hair showing up. The bed is too high for her to climb and she’s sad – Kyungsoo was in deep sleep and facing the wall. In her tiny vision, she must think he’s miles away from her. Also, Chanyeol’s side is empty and he’s the one who picks her up when she’s night wandering like that. Kyungsoo bends and picks her up. Wolf barks; he’s asking for permission to jump on the bed. The cat is nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo holds Stella close with one arm and taps the bed. Wolf jumps, happy.

Normally he wouldn’t let either in his bed. Stella needs to learn to sleep on her own and dogs shouldn’t sleep in beds. But Chanyeol is almost two weeks away from home. Stella cries easily after they speak on the phone or by Skype and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel sad. He rocks her in his arms until she stops crying. She’s barefoot, must have taken her socks off or lost them during her escape. He holds the back of her head, presses his cheek against her forehead and sings slowly, very quietly. She’s still mad, her hands balled into tiny fists, clinging in the soft fabric of his shirt. But she falls asleep eventually. He lets her asleep on Chanyeol’s side, Wolf next to her as always. He stares at her while she sleeps, just to be sure she won’t cry again.

Stella drools in her sleep, like Chanyeol. It doesn’t help that she looks so much like him. Kyungsoo kisses her arm before laying down. He gets her, he does.

 

 

 

She doesn’t complain during her bath. Kyungsoo gives her the tiny duck and she smashes it in her hands, allowing him to wash her in peace. She runs away while he’s cleaning the bathtub. He looks back and sees the tiny figure under the towel moving away.

“Stella,” he says firmly. She freezes. “Come back here.”

She turns back slowly, the towel almost falling over her face.

“Cat,” she says, pointing to the window, where Felix is quietly sitting, always bored.

“Leave her alone,” Kyungsoo says, drying his hands. “Come here.”

Stella goes, almost running. He picks her up off the ground, dries her better and leaves her sitting on the bed. Dressing her is easier since he found out she’s okay with clothes as long as they look like something that her dads would use. She likes sneakers, unlike most kids of her age, just because she sees plenty of them at home.

The hair is the worst part. Stella has… a lot of hair, thick and almost curly. It doesn’t look wavy too, it is just… messy. Kyungsoo styles it in two buns. If Chanyeol was home, he would pick her Pucca doll and pretend it’s Stella, only to make the kid laugh. _No, daddy, I’m here!_

“Hungry,” she says, rubbing her belly. Kyungsoo laughs and takes her to the kitchen. She keeps quiet while she’s in her chair, because she loves the cartoon’s songs. Her eyes are glued to the screen and she holds her feet absently. Kyungsoo prepares the veggies and he places them in a heart around the rice. Her banana shake is ready in her favorite cup.

They’re eating when the phone rings.

“Daddy?” she asks, hopeful. Kyungsoo answers the call.

“Hello…”

“ _Hello, my love,_ ” Chanyeol says fast. “ _I’m in a shop… can you spell the tequila name? I mean, I wrote it down, but I’m not sure.”_

“Just say Herradura, Chan—” He looks at Stella. She’s not distracted by the cartoon anymore. “I can’t talk to you right now.”

“ _Oh, are you working?”_

“No, I’m home, with Stella,” Kyungsoo says, pointing to her plate so she eats her food. “I have to take her to the daycare in thirty minutes.”

He says in their parent language, which translates to _‘please do not make her anxious by announcing you’re coming home today_.’

“ _Ooooh,”_ Chanyeol gets it. “ _Can I pick her up after it, then_?”

Kyungsoo stands up and turns back, now she’s eating and watching her cartoon again.

“She leaves at five,” Kyungsoo whispers. “Are you sure you’ll get here in time?”

“ _Ahhh, no,”_ Kyungsoo can hear his pout. “ _But I’ll ask the driver to hurry up. I’m missing you…”_

Kyungsoo gulps. He knows that Chanyeol is just being his affectionate self but looking at it practically, saying that doesn’t make the things better.

“I have to go. See you later,” he says quickly. He doesn’t wait for an answer.

 

 

 

 

Stella likes to walk. She’s wearing her cute green lunch bag and her new shoes make ‘tap tap’ on the ground. The other kids are being noisy and running, but she wants to walk elegantly to the door. Kyungsoo walks behind her and when they stop at the short stairs, he kneels to say goodbye.

“Be nice and doesn’t disobey your uncles and aunties,” he says, serious. She nods and grabs him to give him a kiss on the cheek. She always smiles big after kisses, like this is also a fun thing to do.

“I love you, daddy,” she says, offering her tiny hand to a teacher to grab.

“I love you,” he says, watching her entering the place. He sighs. It’ll be a long, long day at work. Ten missed calls and he can almost hear Amber’s screeching.

 

 

 

It’s a bit worse than he thought. He finds the new guy crying and two cooks are running in the back. The frozen food isn’t out of the fridge and the restaurant opens in six hours. Kyungsoo takes a long breath before putting on the gloves. His mother calls two times, he’s too busy preparing the potatoes to remember he had to pay a bill in the ‘lunchtime’, he needs to call the vet while he’s cutting meat, a security guard sends his daughter to warn he can’t come in because he’s sick. Kyungsoo has to find another man in two hours and he’s so tired he drives wearing the apron. He’s smelling like blood.

Five o’clock and Chanyeol’s phone is dead. He calls Jongin to pick up Stella for him. Normally he would call someone from his family but every time he does it he has to listen to ‘commentaries’ during the monthly family dinner. Only this week, his brother’s partner picked up Stella two times. Thanks to the Moon, Jongin happily agrees.

 

 

Stella appears at the restaurant with heart drawings on her cheek. She’s hungry as always and for twenty minutes, Kyungsoo has to work on his own because everyone wants to baby her. Amber carries her around and someone gives her an enormous piece of chicken, that she eats with a big smile.

“Let her eat her soup.” Kyungsoo frowns. “Can someone help me with the broccoli, here?”

“Your dad is so angry,” Amber says with a baby voice, rocking her. Stella’s clothes are a mess of drawings. Kyungsoo is almost giving up on buying clothes for her. “Tell him, _calm down, daddy_!”

“Calm down, daddy,” she repeats, smiling brightly. She loves to have everyone’s attention and they’re all kissing her – it’s too late for Kyungsoo to intervene.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo screams. “Stop eating whatever you’re eating and please make her eat the soup.”

Jongin appears five minutes later, licking his lips. That thief was stealing food again. He takes her in his arms easily, and finally Amber helps Kyungsoo to caramelize the broccoli. Jongin feeds Stella and she’s always a good girl if that means she can sit on her favorite uncle’s lap. Kyungsoo’s heart melts by seeing her behaving nicely so he gives her a piece of the broccoli.

She shakes it, laughing aloud. Kyungsoo only sits after the first row is served. The kitchen gets so quiet that Kyungsoo’s stomach complaining can be heard outside.

“Moon,” Jongin says, a bit disgusted, an arm around Stella. “Did you eat today?”

“In the morning, I think,” Kyungsoo rubs his hands on his face, sighing. “I don’t remember.”

Stella is standing on Jongin’s lap, playing with his necklace, distracted; Jongin is overdressed and using make-up, he must have come from some work. Kyungsoo feels like shit.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers to her. “Your daddy is hungry.”

“Daddy is hungry?” she asks him and stares at Kyungsoo. Her tiny hand grabs the broccoli on her plate and she offers it to Kyungsoo. “Here!”

He’s so tired that he can barely smile when he picks up the broccoli. He eats it, just to make her happy.

“Do you want me to take her to your house?” Jongin says, worried. “I can keep an eye on the dog too. Until you get home.”

“No, thank you very much,” Kyungsoo says. “There’s a mattress in the food storage, I will let her take a nap before we go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods weakly. “Don’t worry. You-know-who is coming home today.”

Jongin’s mouth makes an ‘O’. Kyungsoo eats the rest of Stella’s soup before going back to work.

 

 

 

 

 

The problem with allowing Stella to take a nap before her sleep time is because… that messes up the entire schedule. She is still sleeping in the car, but as soon as Kyungsoo opens the door, she wakes up. Wolf is agitated and she runs around with him. Even the cat is awake and she rubs herself on Kyungsoo’s leg while Kyungsoo is trying to put the food in the fridge.

“Stop running,” he says loud, but he can’t see Stella. He sighs. The cat meows insistently. Kyungsoo gives up and pets her for a minute. Stella runs to the kitchen, Wolf chasing her. The only way she can calm down is by watching her favorite cartoon. Kyungsoo does it, but he can hear the _Mr. perfect good omegas at the school meeting_ talking about how television is frying kid’s minds and how irresponsible the omegas parents are (apparently omegas now can make kids on their own) for letting their children watch tv.

He needs to take a bath and he hasn’t had a good bath in weeks, because he’s worried about leaving Stella alone for more than ten minutes. He asks her to stay on the couch, but she’s just a baby.

Kyungsoo is washing when he hears her screams and he’s ready to run naked from the shower; Chanyeol’s voice sends a cool wave down his body. He sighs in relief.

“ _Daaaaddy,”_ she screams happily and Kyungsoo can imagine her jumping and clapping, like she does when she’s happy.

“ _Where’s my baby? The most beautiful baby in the world?”_ Chanyeol says. Wolf is barking. Kyungsoo smiles and finishes washing and drying himself while listening to Stella’s happy sounds. “ _Daddy brought lots of gifts for his baby!”_

Kyungsoo sighs. There’s a reason why he made Chanyeol cancel three credit cards. He… was just… out of control when it was about gifts. Kyungsoo knew very well that Chanyeol just considered that an extension of his affection and if he gives lots of love, then he should give lots of gifts. Expensive gifts.

He walks into the room because he knows that they’re too distracted to notice him. The cat is sitting on the bed because she’s not very attached to Chanyeol. That should be bad, but since Chanyeol shouldn’t even own a cat due to his allergy, it works just fine.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, getting dressed. She meows at him.

He walks calmly to the kitchen and finds the two of them there. Chanyeol spread his things on the table and he’s holding Stella on his waist, showing her what he brought.

“Hello.” Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol smiles too, brightly, and does a small run to give Kyungsoo a sloppy kiss. Stella laughs – she thinks that her daddies kissing is hilarious, for some reason.

“Ah, I’m happy,” Chanyeol sighs. “I brought the pan and your tequila.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo inspects the table. “And what else?”

“Uhnn,” Chanyeol makes a face. “Nothing much…”

There’s a tiny purple bike at the door. Kyungsoo thinks twice and then realizes he prefers not to know what Chanyeol bought.

“It’s late,” Kyungsoo says.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol gulps. “I tried to get here earlier, but—”

“That’s fine,” Kyungsoo says softly. “But in twenty minutes she’s going to bed.”

“Oh, no,” Chanyeol picks and raises her up so he can smooch her in the cheeks several times. She makes happy sounds, moving her legs. “Twenty minutes to kiss that fat belly!”

She tries to push his head when he pretends he’s going to bite her belly. “No, daddy!” Chanyeol only gives a noisy kiss. Kyungsoo picks up Chanyeol’s bag while they’re distracted. Kyungsoo throws the dirty clothing and shoes in the laundry room. He keeps the things that look clean and wipes the floor, just in case. When he goes to the kitchen, to cook something to eat, he catches the sight of Chanyeol laying on the couch, with Stella on his chest. She’s getting quiet, he thinks, as he cooks the leftovers.

Kyungsoo sits at the table to eat and she passes by the door, running. Chanyeol comes in, smiling. Kyungsoo knows exactly what he’s going to do. Chanyeol sits in the chair next to him and buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Missed you,” he says. It sounds like “mishhhsd uu.”

“I missed you too,” Kyungsoo says, munching. Chanyeol lifts his head to look at him.

“Kissy kiss.”

Kyungsoo snorts. Chanyeol looks tired, swollen face and sleepy eyes. His hair is a mess, as always and he smells like sweat. Kyungsoo kisses him; not just a peck, but a slow kiss, an arm around his neck.

“You taste like broccoli,” Chanyeol mumbles, rubbing his nose on Kyungsoo’s. “And sugar.”

“Is it bad?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No,” Chanyeol smiles. “Not at all.”

Stella comes in the kitchen, running and shaking a paper; Wolf is next to her, as always. She only stops when she hugs Chanyeol’s leg, with her little hand giving him the paper. Chanyeol takes it, confused.

“What’s that…?”

Kyungsoo smiles and goes back to his meal.

“It’s a drawing,” Kyungsoo says simply. “She did it in the daycare for you.”

“For me?” Chanyeol smiles, analyzing it. “Huh… a house… this is our house. Stella…? The girl here is Stella. And this is a three… and a rock?”

“That’s us,” Kyungsoo points with the chopstick. “This is not a tree. It’s you.”

“Ohh,” Chanyeol frowns. “And you’re the rock?”

“Yup,” Kyungsoo picks a piece of potato.

“Why do I have twigs, then?” Chanyeol scratches his nose. “Am I hybrid?”

“They’re your ears,” Kyungsoo snorts. Stella laughs, still staring at Chanyeol expectantly. She’s looking up, her tiny neck must be tired. Chanyeol puts the paper on the table and picks her up, making her sit on his lap.

“That’s beautiful,” he says, and kisses her cheeks; a loud “smack”, “smack”. “Daddy loved it.”

Stella claps, happily waving her chubby legs. Chanyeol beams.

 

It’s not easy to make Chanyeol let her go, but Stella is really tired and she almost falls asleep during her bath. When he puts her in the onesie, her eyes are closed. Kyungsoo puts her on the bed and waits until Wolf jumps next to her. In an ideal world, this would never happen. But Stella likes to wander around at night if she wakes up on her own. Also, the dog always barks if she leaves the bed, which helps Kyungsoo… a lot.

He’s exhausted, but he lays on the bed quietly. Chanyeol jumps on it.

“Hey,” Chanyeol moves under the blankets like a shark. He circles Kyungsoo’s waist with his body before his head pops up from under the blanket. “Kissy kiss.”

“I’m tired,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Let me sleep.”

Chanyeol rubs his cheek all over Kyungsoo’s face.

“No, I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Kyungsoo says, eyes already closed. “Tomorrow we can talk.”

Chanyeol whines. Kyungsoo just sleeps.

 

 

 

He wakes up a bit dizzy. If he’s not waking up to Stella’s complaining or with Chanyeol taking advantage of his sleepiness to cuddle, then, he must be late. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Wolf is at the door and the cat is sleeping on Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo looks to the side.

Chanyeol is sleeping while holding Stella. She’s only in her diaper, resting her chubby cheeks on his arm. He always holds her close while sleeping, as if he’s afraid that she’ll roll away from him. Both are drooling.

Kyungsoo feels an urge to stay in bed. It’s not exactly cold and he feels okay, but… He lies down again. The cat opens her eyes, yawns and moves a bit. Kyungsoo touches Stella’s messy hair carefully. Chanyeol mumbles something – he’s sleeping, but he’s probably having a dream. He’s not using a shirt and his new tattoos are visible on his skin. Kyungsoo isn’t exactly fond of them, but they do reflect Chanyeol, somehow. And he’s beautiful.

Kyungsoo sighs and stares at the ceiling. He knows he has to wake up, but he’s perfectly comfortable in his bed. In his house. With his family. Seems that everything he didn’t want became his most precious things. He wakes up every day and he’s… satisfied. He has what he needs. He doesn’t look for something that could make him feel at home… because he has his own.

He takes a look at his phone. He can’t stay in bed.

Kyungsoo picks up Stella carefully, trying not to wake Chanyeol. He mumbles in his sleep again and she makes an angry sound, but he carries her to the bathroom. She’s too sleepy, her body like Jelly. Kyungsoo gives her the little duck so she can wake up.

He hears Chanyeol’s sneezing.

“Where’s my baby,” Chanyeol screams. “I only have a cat now!”

Kyungsoo snorts. Chanyeol enters the bathroom when Kyungsoo is drying Stella.

“What are you doing?” He scratches his bare chest, frowning.

“Giving her a bath? Today is a weekday,” Kyungsoo says, picking her up. Stella is singing some anime song.

“I thought I could stay with her today,” he complains. “I mean, she’s two, she can miss daycare, right?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says. “But she likes to go. She has friends there.”

“Ah, please…” Chanyeol pouts.

Kyungsoo sighs deeply. “Do you want to go to your school or stay here with big daddy, Stella?”

Stella looks up, still holding the tiny duck. Her towel has a hood with fake bear ears.

“Daddy,” she smiles. “I want stay! Daddy and Wolf and Cat!”

“Yeah, we will play all together.” Chanyeol bends to rub their noses together. “Ah, you can give her to me, babe. Just do your things. Don’t worry!”

“Okay…” Kyungsoo says, but he’s not sure. He follows his routine as always and it’s a bit weird to not fit Stella in the car seat as he goes. He has more time to fix things at work, to solve a few problems at the bank when he has a small break, and he’s not that worried when the restaurant opens. He finds ten minutes to eat, and he gets Chanyeol’s message.

It’s a video and Kyungsoo opens it.

The camera is showing the floor of their living room and then, the door. Stella is in front of it, standing on her toes, trying to reach the door handle.

“ _Hands up, little lady_ ,” Chanyeol says. He’s recording. “ _Where are you going?”_

Stella turns back, surprised. Wolf, near her, looks up.

“ _Buy chocolate,”_ Stella says in a tiny voice.

“ _Were you going outside on your own? You can’t go alone.”_

 _“No,”_ Stella shakes her head. “ _Wolf too!”_

Chanyeol laughs. The camera shakes.

_“Ah, and you think you know the way?”_

Stella nods.

“ _So you’re going to leave like that? How about dad?”_

“ _Daddy stay,”_ the kid says.

_“Ah, but I’ll be sad on my own!”_

Stella seems to think about that. Then she says resolutely,

“ _I bring chocolate for daddy! Daddy eat the chocolate then happy!”_

Chanyeol laughs again and then he squats to pick her up. He turns the camera to them and shakes his head.

“ _Look at this cute criminal trying to run away,”_ Chanyeol smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “ _Tiny daddy, I think I’m a grown up!”_

Stella smiles, confused.

 

The video is just that, but then there are a dozen messages of Chanyeol shocked to find out she actually had money to buy it.

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs on his own, barely chewing his omelet. He stays to close the restaurant, late at night. He ignores the group messages and goes straight home. Stella is already sleeping in her bed and even the cat joined her. Chanyeol is also sleeping, but it seems that he tried to wait for Kyungsoo; the tv is on, there’s food on the nightstand and the remote control is still in his hand. Kyungsoo fixes everything before turning off the lights and lays quietly next to him.

 

He wakes up with Chanyeol doing his morning routine of intense cuddling. Legs and arms around Kyungsoo, Chanyeol keeps kissing him and mumbling incoherent things, such as _my mate … angry… kiss… small_ … and other words. Kyungsoo tries to move but Chanyeol just wakes up… and doesn’t let him go.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo whispers. “Let me breathe.”

“No,” Chanyeol says and kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead. “No leaving.”

“I need to—”

“No.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to leave too. Chanyeol’s behavior may be a sign. He hugs Chanyeol back.

“Uhnnn,” Chanyeol smiles, rubbing his face on Kyungsoo’s like a cat. “Now I’m happy.”

Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol, because he’s missed his mate, but also to make him stop that cat thing. He knows Chanyeol loves lazy kisses, when they’re warm under the sheets; Kyungsoo’s favorites are in the shower – he likes the clean atmosphere.

“You have bad breath,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“So do you,” Chanyeol snorts. “I love you, though.”

“I love you too.”

“So, bad breath mating or nah?”

Kyungsoo considers it. Maybe if they’re quick—

No time for that. Stella opens the door (always open for her or she starts crying). She walks in, frowning.

“What happened, baby?” Chanyeol asks.

“Poop,” she says, angry. She hates to be dirty.

“Daddy will clean you,” Chanyeol sighs. Kyungsoo snorts. “Hey.”

“Huh?”

“Come home early,” Chanyeol pouts. “I didn’t get to talk to you. I have so many things to tell…”

“I’ll try,” Kyungsoo says.

“Daddy, poop,” Stella complains.

Chanyeol sets Kyungsoo free and jumps out of bed. “I will defeat the evil poop!”

 

 

 

 

 

It happens three days later.

Kyungsoo is having a big week. A very busy week. He can’t even take a long bath and he’s using the same shirt again and again because they’re all black and he’s in a hurry in the morning; he has no time to choose. He ignores the group messages. He ignores his mother’s complaints. He can’t, of course, ignore his own family.

“I made breakfast,” Chanyeol screams from the kitchen. Kyungsoo smells the shirt just to be sure it isn’t the same one. Stella is running back and forth; Chanyeol gave her shoes that make sounds while she walks. Wolf is barking because he’s confused. No one can blame him.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, already sitting on the table while putting on the shirt. “I have ten minutes.”

“Pancakes and fruits for my love,” he smiles, offering the plate. His eyes linger on Kyungsoo’s exposed skin. “Am I extra horny today or will you have a heat quite soon?”

“Both, I think,” Kyungsoo sighs, picking up the pancake with his hands. Blueberries fall on the plate. He ignores the third option – that he and Chanyeol haven’t done anything sexual in weeks and they’re both in need.

Also, he’s in pre-heat. He may kick a noisy client today if they test his patience.

“Nice,” Chanyeol says, sitting down. “Stella, come here! Now!”

She runs again and Kyungsoo can sense the moment that she will fall. She crosses the door, steps in a wrong way and falls on her face. Chanyeol jumps from the chair and picks her up, but she’s already crying.

“Oh, baby, let me see,” Her forehead is just a bit red. Chanyeol kisses it repeatedly. “No, no. It’s over. Just a scratch… it’s over…”

She still cries, because she’s too rational in her almost three years of life and she doesn’t fall for Chanyeol’s shenanigans. He has to rock her and distract her.

“Put the Steven Universe box on tv,” he says, munching. “She will forget it.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol nods.

“Are you taking her to the daycare today?”

“Huh… I don’t know… maybe later. I’ll take her to see my mom today,” he says, turning on the tv. Stella is still complaining in his arms. “Hey, baby, do you want to watch cartoons? Daddy put some nice frozen fruits for you, huh? There are cherries…”

The opening songs start and Stella is now focused. Kyungsoo leaves the kitchen to pick up her gloves. Chanyeol is sitting next to her on the couch, feeding her the fruits and he frowns at Kyungsoo and the big red gloves. Stella notices it and shakes her arms, excited.

“What it is?” Chanyeol asks, his hand all red from the cherries. “Boxing gloves?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, adjusting them on her tiny wrist. “This is Garnet’s punch. It’s her favorite character.”

Stella moves her hands and legs. Chanyeol can’t feed her anymore.

“Go, punch big daddy,” Kyungsoo grins. “Like Garnet does.”

Stella laughs and punches Chanyeol on the arm – well, touches. It’s a soft contact. Chanyeol of course, screams and throws himself on the floor, holding his own arm. Stella stops moving, shocked.

“Well, you hit too hard,” Kyungsoo rubs her back. “Now you have to kiss him until the booboo is gone.”

Chanyeol is pretending to cry. Stella goes carefully and bends next to him to kiss his arm. It’s her “muah!” kiss.

“No booboo, daddy…” she says and she sounds guilty. “Kiss the booboo! No cry…”

“I need… another kiss…” Chanyeol says and he truly sounds like he’s dying. Stella bends again, but he holds her first. Kyungsoo knows this tactic very well – Chanyeol locks her in his arms and gives her many wet kisses all over her face.

“Daddy is attacking you now,” he says, smashing their cheeks together. She’s laughing, because she thinks he’s funny. Kyungsoo sighs. It’s…

He can’t explain exactly what he feels. He is in love with Chanyeol, of course. He had been loving his mate for years, now. But when he sees how Chanyeol is just great with Stella… he just… Kyungsoo falls in love again and again. It’s a… silent feeling, yet so loud. He quietly admires Chanyeol’s back when they’re in bed in the morning, the weird sounds Chanyeol makes while eating, the jumpers he leaves all over the house. But there’s something screaming inside of him every time he watches Chanyeol being the gentlest human being, measuring his grip around Stella, listening to her for hours, never, never tired of his baby…

Sometimes Kyungsoo is fucking tired. Chanyeol isn’t. He loves it – loves having someone who loves him so much, for no reason… Stella gives him all the attention and the approval he never had. Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol completely satisfied when she says ‘I love you, daddy’, or how proud he is of anything she does.

Kyungsoo is mostly worried. Paternity for him is not that sweet thing; he’s just… full of responsibilities and he loves, loves his daughter, but…

Stella can’t see anything wrong with them. For her, they’re the most incredible people on earth. The way she lights up when he comes to pick her up… It does make Kyungsoo think. In his happy family bubble, he doesn’t have to hide or to be quiet.

Still, he worries about her. All the time. Not like Chanyeol, that reads any news about babies and freaks out. Kyungsoo is always thinking about something that he should do. That she needs his attention; Kyungsoo always thought he shouldn’t fail, but with her… it’s even worse. She needs him and her entire existence depends on him.

He stands up, because he has to go to work.

His heart breaks every time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s eating when he gets the video. It’s Stella dancing; she closes her hands in fists high in the air and moves up and down. Kyungsoo never gets tired of watching it.

 

 **pcy_real** I asked her… do you want to listen to daddy songs… she said… no. The radio plays Taemin and look how she is… @dyodoro… I need a dna test asap #iwasbetrayedbymyowndaughter

 **pcynews**  I’m dying from cuteness!!!!! She’s so SDFGHJKXFGBHJ

 **amberllhama**  that’s my fave bb :)

 **ohsehun**  why would you need a dna test the girl is like A COPY of you

 **loeynahc** @pcyseconddaughter no need to thank me

 **galaxy_fanfan** so you found out I’m the real father

 **sataem** she has good taste XDDD

 **minhoshinee** @sataem I DISAGREE also Chanyeol??? Call me

 **afirestarter** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **firestarters_unite** <3 OUR HEIRESS <3

 **byunbyun_baek** she’s coming for you @kimkai watch out

 **kimkai** I taught her those moves

 **pcy_real** @galaxy_fanfan send your location I wanNA FIGHT

 

Kyungsoo snorts his food out of his mouth. He even stops ignoring the group chat after that – even if he knows that 90 out of 100 messages is just Junmyeon taking pictures of whatever place he’s visiting now.

 

 **Jongin @ omega gang** so… since I have no kids

 **Jongin @ omega gang** what exactly should I buy for a 2 old year girl

 **Jongin @ omega gang** I have never ever talked to her

 **Kyungsoo @ omega gang** how do you buy Stella things

 **Jongin @ omega gang** I ask her what she wants

 **Kyungsoo @ omega gang** that’s why you give things I said no

 **Jongin @ omega gang** if I wanted to know what you wanted her to have I would’ve asked you

 **Kyungsoo @ omega gang** did you give her money to buy chocolate

 **Jongin @ omega gang** I gave her pocket money because she asked for it

 **Jongin @ omega gang** good to know it was for chocolate

 **Kyungsoo @ omega gang** Jongin she’s two why would you give her money

 **Jongin @ omega gang** because she asked

 **Jongin @ omega gang** are you even reading???

 **Minseok @ omega gang** Jongdae bought a ball that changes colors and plays music

 **Minseok @ omega gang** Seoyoon seems like a sporty kiddo

 **Jongin @ omega gang** well, then I will buy her something like that

 **Junmyeon @ omega gang** I will send them money

 **Jongin @ omega gang** that’s why no one invites you anymore

 **Minseok @ omega gang** gtfo junma

 

Kyungsoo freezes. He forgot Seoyeoon’s birthday. There are so many things in his mind that he…

 

 **Kyungsoo** Chanyeol I need you to buy a gift for a 2 year old baby

 **Kyungsoo** It’s not that urgent, but I’m warning you before I forget again

 **Chanyeol** It’s for seoyoon??? Stella picked one of the gifts I brought her and said she was giving to her friend :)

 **Chanyeol** I think it’s her

 **Kyungsoo** oh, then it’s okay

 **Kyungsoo** where are you

 **Chanyeol** mom’s w/ Stella

 **Kyungsoo** can you come here alone

 **Chanyeol** ofc :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since the empty food storage is now full, they have to use the restroom.

“Did you lock the door?” Chanyeol asks, a bit afraid. Kyungsoo has no time for it – he kisses Chanyeol while they’re trying to get rid of their clothes.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispers breathily, pushing him inside of a stall. “The restaurant opens in an hour, we have time, no one is coming.”

“Well geez, one hour?” Chanyeol pushes his pants down, frowning. “So no knotting, right?”

“Yes, we will,” Kyungsoo bites Chanyeol’s arm as a point. “Shut up!”

“Fine,” Chanyeol complains, but he kisses Kyungsoo sweetly. They enjoy kissing even more now, since they have no time to slow kiss for long minutes as they used to do before Stella was born. Kyungsoo knows, as a rule, that Chanyeol is going to knot him against the bathroom’s stall. Kyungsoo isn’t very fond of this particular position; when the knot pops out, he feels like the orgasm is pushed away from him and it’s a bit desperate. But in times like these, any position will do. Kyungsoo just needs to inhale Chanyeol’s scent straight from his mate’s neck, to make his preheat calm down a bit.

“Hold tight,” Chanyeol says in his ear, lifting him. Kyungsoo thinks about their quickies in the car, when the daycare takes a bit longer to let Stella leave or their 3 a.m. mating trying to not make any noises. It feels like they’re teenagers.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo can’t think straight when he starts to sink down on Chanyeol. He always thinks he’s used to it, but, in the end, it’s as overwhelming as the first time.

“Ah, missed this,” Chanyeol mumbles and his voice sends chills straight down Kyungsoo’s spine. “Missed you…”

That’s his favorite part in mating, when they’re sweating together, trying to make any space between them disappear. No words. Just enjoying their bond.

Kyungsoo is feeling the absence of touch when the friction of Chanyeol’s skin on his dick is more than enough. It’s quicker then they thought it would be and if Kyungsoo weren’t aware that more mating could exhaust them… maybe they would stay more minutes.

“Hey,” Chanyeol finally says, rubbing his wet face on Kyungsoo’s. “Are you going to kick me out?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods, smiling. They kiss again.

“You know everyone keeps me sending those looks,” Chanyeol pouts. “Leaving here is a walk of shame…”

Kyungsoo snorts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So it happens.

Stella is leaving the daycare as always. Chanyeol dropped her after leaving his mother’s house, so Kyungsoo offers to pick her up too. The restaurant is just fine, nothing wrong happened and he had sex, so he’s in a good mood. He needs a good mood to face Stella’s friend’s mom’s and dad’s. They’re everything that Kyungsoo detested for years and, ironically, life brought them together. Kyungsoo has to wait for Stella while a group of omegas and one or two betas talk incessantly about their babies and life.

“ _… do you know that I read that vaccines cause autism?”_

“… _he gained five pounds after having the new baby. I mean he looks like a gigantic…”_

_“… I will go on vacations with my alpha next semester. Things are going kind of slow and God forbid us to be one of these couples that only mates on their heat and rut…”_

“Do you have to be scary like that?” Chanyeol laughs. “They are going to run away.”

“Oh, I wish…” Kyungsoo mumbles, getting closer to his mate. The worst hasn’t even started; they could approach them with Stella and brag how _great_ Chanyeol is, how much they are surprised to see such an _amazing_ alpha dad, such a hard thing to find these days… Of course, they are smiling and touching him while Kyungsoo has to take a breath to not cut their hands off with his meat knife.

Chanyeol _is_ a great dad, but that’s not the reason they talk about this so often. They say things like this because he’s hot and Kyungsoo isn’t like them. They expect a prime omega who get there well dressed, pretty and smiling, ready to socialize. Kyungsoo, his food stained dark clothes and his dark circles under his eyes are not what they expect to be Chanyeol’s mate. At the end of the day, no one will call Kyungsoo a great dad for doing exactly what Chanyeol does.

“Hey, there’s something nice I want to tell you,” Chanyeol smiles, touching Kyungsoo’s ear to get his attention. “I already talked to Minho, so it’s fine—”

The front gate opens and the kids come out running. Stella leaves early this time. She runs straight to them and shows her palms.

“What’s that, baby?” Chanyeol squats to see what she’s giving them. “Oh, it’s a paper?”

“Flower.” Stella smiles. “I make flower for daddy!”

“Ah… a paper flower.” Chanyeol takes it from her hand and places it gracefully in his hair, right over his ear. “How do I look?”

“Pretty.” Stella jumps, excited. “Daddy!”

Kyungsoo takes the other flower and puts it in his shirt pocket.

“Thank you.” He smiles. She looks very happy that they accepted her gifts.

“Hungry,” Stella says, pointing to her belly. Chanyeol frowns, but he picks her up and raises her high to make her laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol holds her by the waist.

“I just noticed that she’s always hungry when she leaves the daycare…” Chanyeol says. “I don’t know. The other day I felt her stomach complaining. Do you think they’re making her do a lot of stuff and then she gets hungry more often?”

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t complain much about food at home,” Chanyeol continues and he’s not moving. “She eats a lot of food at once, but… not all the time. I don’t know. I just think… I just want to ask if there’s something wrong, you see…”

“I will talk to them,” Kyungsoo nods. “Just wait for me here.”

Kyungsoo isn’t very fond of talking to the teachers, but if only Chanyeol asks about stuff, it isn’t right – he should talk to them too. He knows one of them, a small skinny lady with pink hair. He waits until she’s talking to other parents so he can ask.

“Hi,” she turns to him. “Oh, long time no see…”

He bows to avoid making a remark.

“Hi,” he fake-smiles. “I want to talk to you…”

“Oh. Any problem?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips. Another teacher comes near to say hi.

“Actually, I just want to ask what Stella did today.”

“Well, today they played a bit… then we had a friend who came to help them create things with papers…” she said. “Then she took a nap. Why?”

“Is she complaining about anything?” the other teacher asks. He’s a tall guy with a soft face.

“No,” Kyungsoo says gently. “She’s just coming home very hungry. But I guess it could be the age…”

The teachers share a look. Kyungsoo gets alert.

“Ah… Stella does eat a lot… for a girl of her age,” the male teacher says, gulping. “We try not to encourage her to eat often.”

“What?” Kyungsoo blinks.

“She eats more than the other kids,” the pink haired teacher says apologetically. “We know you two are busy and maybe don’t notice it, but we try to make the kids have some discipline to eat in the right moments and the right amount of food and she doesn’t have it…”

“What…” Kyungsoo takes a long breath. Are they saying what he thinks—

“Sorry,” the male teacher bows. “We have strict rules.”

“Are you letting my kid go hungry?” Kyungsoo loses his patience. “Am I understanding this correctly?”

“We give her food in the right—”

“Fuck this,” Kyungsoo says angrily. Both teachers widen their eyes. “I don’t care about your rules. Answer me? Are you letting a small kid go hungry because you think she eats too much?”

The other parents around look at them – there aren’t many left, but they’re scared.

“You should talk to the director,” the pink-haired teacher says. “We don’t—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t wait and walks past them. He climbs the stairs with his hands shaking and people avoid walking too close to him. He also doesn’t knock on the door. He just opens it. The director is an old lady and she seems surprised to see him. Her long chair is black velvet and she has dozens of pictures with kids on her table.

“Do Kyungs—” she starts, but he cuts her off.

“Why do you stop my kid from eating when she’s hungry?” Kyungsoo asks dryly.

“I see you’re not up to formalities, so you must be angry, Do-ssi. You’re very polite normally…” she sighs. “Do you want to sit down?”

“No,” Kyungsoo spits.

“I see,” she nods. Her hair doesn’t move, the same channel cut from the last time he saw her. “I know you must be unsatisfied with this situation, but we do have rules for this place. We give Stella the right amount of food for her. In the correct moment.”

“And who decides that?” Kyungsoo asks, serious. “Because I don’t think every child has the same needs.”

“Yes, and we do know that,” she raises her hands defensively. “But Stella has been a bit over our expectations. She doesn’t cause any problems, she’s a very lovely and affectionate child. But when she is overweight and—”

“Stella has no health problem. She is a big child, with a big body. Her tests have normal results,” Kyungsoo says impatiently. “Why didn’t you inform me of your decisions?”

“We know you and your mate are very busy,” she says and she tries to sound empathetic. “We can only imagine that you put her here in our care to take care of that.”

Kyungsoo is speechless. Did she say that they just kicked their daughter to daycare because they can’t take care of her? He feels like he was punched in the face. He needs a moment.

“Okay, enough,” Kyungsoo gulps. “Do I have to sign anything to take her from here or just never coming again is sufficient?”

“Do-ssi… you must—”

Kyungsoo walks slowly to the table and places both his hands down, bending forward to get on her eye level.

“Do I have to sign anything to take her from here or just never coming again is sufficient?”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo only notices he’s crying when Chanyeol looks at him and then widens his eyes. Stella is laughing with another kid a meter away from him and she seems oblivious.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks, scared. Kyungsoo passes by him while walking.

“I took her out of this place,” he says, wiping his face. “Come here, Stella. We are going home.”

She turns back at the sound of his voice and runs to him. Kyungsoo picks her up easily. Chanyeol is frozen in place, mouth wide open.

“Why?” he almost screams. “What happened?”

Kyungsoo hugs her close. “They weren’t feeding her enough food because she’s fat. They think we are “too busy” to notice that.”

If Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling like dying, he would find it funny how Chanyeol’s face goes from confusion to blank then, finally, angry.

“Should I…” he says, closing his fists. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Just let’s go home.” He feels another tear sliding down his face. “Please.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol’s expression goes soft and he walks in front of them. “I will drive…”

 

 

 

They don’t say a word on the way home. Chanyeol glances constantly, but Kyungsoo doesn’t glance back. Instead, he calls Amber, asking her to take care of Twelve for the night. He tries really hard to keep his voice steady, but she also knows him well enough to notice that something is wrong.

Chanyeol takes Stella home, distracts her. Kyungsoo walks straight to the kitchen to cook something; he can hear the cartoon song while he prepares the soup and, eventually, he wipes his face. Chanyeol’s arms surround him.

“Hey,” Chanyeol whispers. “I know you don’t like me being touchy while you’re busy, but—”

Kyungsoo hugs him back. He is so… tired. Chanyeol’s shirt’s fabric is soft and smells like old perfume and dogs. Kyungsoo lets his mate kiss his wet cheek.

“What did they tell you? I’m trying not to freak out and fight them, but…”

“It wasn’t what they said…” Kyungsoo breathes out. Half of this is preheat, of course, but not only. Stella doesn’t think being fat is a bad thing. Chanyeol kisses her and smiles while saying “fat belly” and she smiles back – she thinks it’s a compliment. No one says a bad thing to her ever, because she’s cute and a quiet kid. She often goes to other adults and asks for kisses, because she thinks it’s what people do. She loves hugs and she hugs every kid. If she sees an animal, she wants to touch it. She was trying to caress a grasshopper just a week ago. The very idea that someone made her suffer hurts so deeply.

“Hey, listen to me.” Chanyeol holds him tighter. “Babe, you’re an amazing dad. We’re trying so hard and look, she’s fine. We’ve been through worse shit. Don’t let these people convince you that we’re not good dads. They’re jealous, that’s all.”

Maybe. They’re on television, magazines… sometimes Kyungsoo has to remind himself that people still hate him even if he conformed in a way. If he gave up on his restaurant, they would tell him he’s a dumb omega, bound to family, a futile dad. If he keeps working and trying to be a good dad, he’s not, because he should be only a dad and a mate. Even Chanyeol, who is constantly praised for his parenting skills, once in a while, is accused of not being there.

Kyungsoo hears the noise of the water boiling. He breaks the hug and turns off the oven. “I’m sorry. Preheat.”

“No, it’s not.” Chanyeol crosses his arms. “They did a fucking wrong thing. You did right. Also, babe…”

“What?” Kyungsoo wipes his nose.

“You need a vacation,” Chanyeol says gently. “The last time was on Stella’s first birthday, at the beach. She’s going to be three in two months.”

Kyungsoo nods. He knows it.

“I was talking to Minho lately,” Chanyeol says in a low voice. “I want to talk to you about my work. I kind of made a decision…”

“The restaurant is closed tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ll be free. I’ll only be there in the morning.”

“Nice,” Chanyeol smiles. “So we can talk before Seoyoon’s birthday, right?”

“Is it tomorrow?” Kyungsoo goes back to his vegetables. “Okay, then. But are you—”

“Daddy?” Stella walks into the kitchen. For a moment, Kyungsoo thinks she’s looking for Chanyeol, but she’s looking at him. She’s only in her diaper and she’s frowning.

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol says, bending down to pick her up. “What is it? Poop?”

“Daddy crying…” she says, pouting. Her tiny chubby hands try to grab Kyungsoo, but she’s too far. “Dad sad?”

Oh, Kyungsoo thinks, wiping his face. He gets closer so she can touch him.

“No.” He smiles. “Daddy isn’t sad.”

She doesn’t seem convinced. Chanyeol rocks her a little.

“Daddy red nose,” she mumbles. She says it just like Chanyeol says it when she’s done crying.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo nods. “But I’m happy. What do you want to eat for dessert? Daddy will make you anything.”

Stella smiles. “Cookies!”

“Oh, cookies,” Chanyeol laughs. “Big daddy wants cookies too.”

“Mines,” she says. Kyungsoo snorts.

“Okay, okay, you’re stinking,” Chanyeol sings. “Let’s take a bath. Would you let me take a bath with you?”

“Daddy big,” she says. “Wolf I let.”

“Wolf can’t, he’s a dog,” Chanyeol says, leaving the kitchen. “I can fit in the bath.”

“No, daddy,” Stella says like she’s pitying him. Kyungsoo laughs alone in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels a lot better after his bath. He puts on clean clothes, puts a song to play and sits in bed to read. Chanyeol is still dressing Stella, because he takes four times the time Kyungsoo takes to clean and dress her. He puts on his glasses and sits down to read the book Minseok gave him as a gift, _The second stage of mating: parenting in a modern society._ He started reading the book four months ago and he’s still on the third chapter (he skipped the second because it was talking about how to ‘maintain’ the bond after becoming parents and Kyungsoo thought it was a straight up omega magazine bullshit).

_“Many parents seem to expect that their babies will have an instruction guide. That they must follow some rules to be a good parent. And, because this guide will never be published, they tend to follow what their social group expects of them. If they’re alphas, they want to show the world they are good protectors, impeccable providers, reinforcing their strong, steady alpha status. If they’re betas, they show immense empathy and ‘parent intuition’ in order to prove to them that you don’t need to birth a baby to be a ‘natural’ parent. And if they’re omegas, they tend to sacrifice everything to show how devoted they are to this function, since they grow up listening that’s an inevitable destiny – and the highest point of their lives. After a while, they will notice they’re acting just like their own parents, stuck in a never-ending cycle of people who can’t understand why changing society is so difficult._

_Your kid will learn words that you don’t teach them. Not only words, but acts, behaviors, feelings and perspectives. They’re watching you. You are their entire universe. How you are treating you may have effects in how they are going to see them. How they are going to raise their children. So, I ask, what are you teaching them?”_

 

 

“Daddy,” Stella asks. Kyungsoo looks up and sees Chanyeol standing at the door, already dressed for bed and she’s next to him, holding his leg.

“What…?” he asks. Chanyeol is doing his puppy face and she’s a bit unsure, rubbing her feet on the floor.

“Sleep with you,” she says, biting her hand. “Please.”

He smiles. Like he would say no to her.

“Come here.” She runs immediately, and Wolf follows her. “Not you, Wolf.”

The dog stops and Chanyeol picks him up.

“Ah, come on,” he says, petting the dog. “He’s a good dog!”

“No, not him or the cat,” Kyungsoo says, helping Stella to climb on the bed.

“Felicia doesn’t care about cuddling in bed,” Chanyeol pouts. “Wolf does. He’s my only loyal pup.”

“Her name isn’t Felix?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Felix is a boy’s name, I think.” Chanyeol shrugs. “But it’s not like she answers to any name I call her.”

“No dog on bed,” Kyungsoo says and Stella is too busy messing with the sheets that she doesn’t care. Chanyeol lets Wolf go and then lays in bed, pretending he doesn’t know that Stella is under the sheets.

“Ahhh… I love this pillow,” he says, shaking his head. “So soft.”

“It’s me, daddy!” she complains, sticking her head out of the bed. Chanyeol puts her on his chest.

“Let’s be quiet. Tiny daddy is reading,” Chanyeol says and she nods, lying on him. It works for… less than a minute. Kyungsoo can’t even read another line; Chanyeol starts to bite Stella and she complains.

“Daddy bite me,” she pouts, trying to escape him. “No bite! Bite is wrong.”

“Too cute,” he says, locking her in his arms. “Must take a bite of this soft leg.”

“Daddy,” she half cries, half laughs. “Daddy bite my bum!”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo closes his book. “Stop biting the kid.”

“She has a lot of meat on her bum,” he says seriously. “And I don’t, so I wonder who she got that f—”

Kyungsoo hits him with the book repeatedly. Stella laughs hard.

“Come here, Stella,” he puts the book on the nightstand and lets her climb on him. He likes to have her like that, cozy on his chest. “Did you eat your cookies?”

“Yes,” she nods. “But daddy eat my cookies too.”

“I only ate one,” Chanyeol says, rubbing the sore place. “You had many—"

Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s ear and pulls it. Chanyeol screams and Stella laughs even harder.

“Ah, so mean. Big daddy needs cookies too,” Chanyeol pouts. “Do think it’s funny when your Tiny Dad hits Big Daddy?”

“Yes,” Stella says simply.

“Ah, where’s Wolf, my only loyal son…” Chanyeol complains, pretending to cry. Stella laughs again.

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes in the middle of the night. Stella is still sleeping on him, Chanyeol is right beside him. He rubs her back gently and falls asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is going to take Stella to see his sister, so Kyungsoo gets her ready and goes to the restaurant. She’s excited to see all her friends and it’s cute to see how she behaves nicely. He’s still happy when he finds out there’s someone in the restaurant.

Two thieves.

 

“What are you doing,” Kyungsoo sighs, tired. Amber is moving a pan, in her casual clothes and Jongin has three plates in front of him. “This is not your private kitchen.”

“I know, mine is cooler,” she says simply, picking up some eggs. “But Soojung took my pans to her house so I have to come here…”

“How about you?” Kyungsoo frowns. Jongin is overdressed; his silky button t-shirt is immaculately clean.

“Spent the night working,” he says, munching. “I’m hungry, sleepy and in preheat. Don’t be mean to me.”

“I’m in my preheat too,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I just came by to check the fridge. I don’t want it to stop again and ruin the food.”

“Sit down and eat with us,” she says. “Come on.”

Kyungsoo tells them the whole story while eating the weirdest food he ever ate – that’s the reason he forbids Amber to create new dishes.

“Give me their names,” Jongin says slowly. “I’m going to make sure they don’t get near a baby for the rest of their lives.”

“You’re not going to kill anyone, Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I already signed her out. I will find a better place to take care of her.”

“I can take care of her,” Amber says.

“I can take care of her too,” Jongin says. “Better. And more often.”

“Fuck you,” Amber spits.

“I don’t need that,” Kyungsoo says. “Chanyeol will be home for a while now, I have time to find another daycare.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Jongin says casually while munching. “He did announce his hiatus. I’m happy for him. He must have need—”

“What?” Kyungsoo mumbles. “He did what?”

Jongin and Amber share a look.

“I saw on the news today…” Jongin stops eating, confused. “Taemin put the music channel on so… Is it a lie?”

“Wait,” Amber says, picking up her phone. She types a little bit, then shows it to Kyungsoo. It’s just the headlines.

**FIRE IS OVER FOR NOW: CHANYEOL IS GOING ON HIATUS**

_The rapper’s manager, Choi Minho, made it public today through his page. Chanyeol says he wants to focus on his family. {see more}_

Kyungsoo blinks.

“There’s a video of firestarters crying and everything,” Amber says. “I thought you knew… Is it a prank?”

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo frowns. A ringtone startles him. It’s Jongin’s. Kyungsoo is still trying to process the information.

“Kyungsoo, let’s go,” Jongin says, standing. “Minseok is drunk on his own.”

“Again?” Amber laughs. “Why does no one want to drink with him?”

“He flirts with people, gets crazy, dances and sings.” Jongin frowns. “We have a child’s party to attend later so we have to stop him.”

Kyungsoo stands up slowly. He wants to go back to bed.

“So you’re leaving the dishes for me,” Amber frowns. “Assholes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s driving had never killed anyone and that’s how you know luck is a real thing.

“Can you keep it in the speed limit,” Kyungsoo begs. “I can’t let Chanyeol raise Stella on his own.”

“Calm down,” he says, adjusting his glasses with one hand and driving with the other. Kyungsoo sighs. The bear hanging on the mirror is shaking like jelly. Kyungsoo tries his best to send Chanyeol a text asking him to get Stella ready. He knows pretty well how Minseok gets when he’s drunk…

He’s in a bar, drunkenly dancing and singing like he does when he’s high enough – not much needed for that, actually.

“Hello,” he says, over the table. His hair is messy, his shirt has three buttons open and he’s barefoot. “How are you?”

Jongin stares for two seconds and just picks him up like a doll, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Is that what a father of three should be doing in the evening?” Jongin asks dryly. “How old are you…”

Kyungsoo picks a chair, wipes the dust off and offers it so Jongin can drop Minseok on it. Minseok’s shoes are under a table. A waitress helps them find them.

“Ah, no fun, no fun,” the doctor sings cutely.

“Can you bring us water?” Kyungsoo asks the waitress gently. “And please, the bill.”

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks, annoyed. “We have a child’s party in a few hours and you’re drunk! Baekhyun is almost calling the police to bring you home.”

Kyungsoo sits down. Minseok keeps singing, but he doesn’t look that drunk, now Kyungsoo can see him closely.

“I’m tired,” Minseok says suddenly. “I just want to relax a bit. I’ll be home soon…”

Jongin frowns. The waitress brings the water and Kyungsoo offers it to Minseok.

“Did something happen?” Jongin asks cautiously.

Minseok drinks fast, sighs and licks his lips. Kyungsoo notices that his clothes are stained.

“Well, Jiho ate too much and threw up on the kitchen table, Eonji is feverish because he’s not adapting well to the new prosthetics and he hates using the walker and Jinho is crying incessantly because… only the Moon knows,” Minseok sighs. “But these things happen every day and… I don’t know… I just need a drink. No one likes to drink with me so I guess I had to come on my own.”

They don’t say anything for a while. Kyungsoo says quietly, “I understand.”

The waitress brings the bill and Jongin pays it.

“Listen,” he says. “Go home and take a nap. We can keep an eye on the triplets at the party.”

Minseok blinks.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees. “We’ll take Stella too, so they can come with us too.”

Minseok nods. “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo gets immediately sad just by hearing that.

“No,” he says. “You work hard every day… and it’s not a good place. It must be difficult to leave the hospital to come home to more problems.”

Jongin sits down on the corner of Minseok’s chair for a cuddle. It’s not like Minseok would reject skinship; he loves hugging in general, so do his kids. Stella and Eonji sometimes spend long minutes just hugging quietly.

Kyungsoo knows what Minseok is feeling. How he must love his babies so much but… not being that in love with the price of being a father. And then, feeling guilty for having these feelings. To want to have a break but feel selfish. To want to be there for them but being too exhausted.

But he doesn’t say a thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll go with Baekhyun and Jongdae,” Jongin says when Kyungsoo leaves the car. “I have more space to accommodate the babies. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Yeah,” Jongin smiles.

Kyungsoo agrees. He doesn’t even to have to enter the house to hear Stella’s running steps. Wolf is barking. Kyungsoo takes three minutes to cross the room, because Stella’s toys are everywhere. Chanyeol is playing guitar.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo enters their room, looking around. Stella runs to his legs and grabs him. “Why aren’t you getting ready?”

“Isn’t it too soon,” Chanyeol asks, looking up.

“For you, maybe.” Kyungsoo sighs, bending to caress Stella’s hair. “But we have to get her ready too. I laid out her clothes already. We have to fix her hair, it’s a mess and—”

“Why?” Chanyeol asks suddenly. He puts the guitar on the bed and that’s how Kyungsoo’s realize that he’s still on his pajamas.

“What?”

“Why do we have to get her ready,” Chanyeol yawns. “It’s a baby’s birthday. No one cares if she’s messy. She’s going to get dirty anyway.”

“I care,” Kyungsoo says, serious. “I won’t show up with her like that.”

“Why?” Chanyeol snorts. “Her lack of fashion bothers you?”

Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol is just joking, but something in the light way he sees this topic… bothers him. It bothers him to the bones.

“Because people already think we are lazy parents,” Kyungsoo spits. “I won’t give them a reason to believe that.”

Chanyeol blinks.

“Wow,” he says. “I… Is this about what happened yesterday?”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo breathes out.

“Babe… that wasn’t about us. They were horrible caretakers.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo stands up and expects Stella to let him go, but she keeps hugging his leg.

“I don’t think we should listen to what they say. If we care too much, then we will—”

“It’s easy for you to say,” Kyungsoo cuts him. “Because they don’t say shit like that to you.”

Chanyeol seems taken aback. Kyungsoo just wants to crawl in the bed and sleep. Wolf leaves the room, because he’s too smart to stay.

“Are you mad at me?” Chanyeol asks cautiously. “I just… The only thing I did was wait for you to get home before doing anything.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer.

“Stella,” Kyungsoo says. “Let go of my leg.”

“You wouldn’t be like that if you weren’t mad…” Chanyeol gulps. “Did someone say—”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going on a hiatus,” Kyungsoo asks and he’s… he’s really angry. He hadn’t noticed before. “We’re mates and I’m the last to know it.”

“I’ve tried to tell you,” Chanyeol says, a bit loud. “But you were busy!”

“And that is my fault?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “I was busy because I spent a week taking care of Stella by myself.”

“I’m not saying it’s your fault.” Chanyeol sits straight. “I’m just explaining. I wanted to talk to you for a long time, Minho just published it before I could talk to you.”

“Then, next time you decide something that important, try to include me first,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

Chanyeol watches him with big eyes.

“Baby, it’s not like that,” he says softly. “It’s not like I didn’t consider you. I did this because I was thinking about us… Maybe I should have asked your opinion, that’s true, but it was something I had to do… and we have no time to talk… lately we haven’t had time to have a long conversation…”

Kyungsoo is… so tired. He’s tired, angry and he’s…

“Stella,” Kyungsoo warns.

She’s still hugging him.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says suddenly. “I… Should have told you that I wasn’t happy lately when I left home. I mean, I love the stage, but I wanted to be home with her. I… don’t know. Everybody noticed it. How I was more on the phone then… there. I love music but right now I have to be here. Maybe later I’ll go back. I’ll do more music. But now I don’t want to lose anything. We will only have this time… No second first time. I missed her first words, her first crawling and walking, I don’t want to miss anything else…”

“But I can?” Kyungsoo says harshly. “What does that make me?”

“Do you want to leave your work?” Chanyeol asks sincerely. “Because if you do then I’ll support you.”

No, he doesn’t. And Chanyeol knows that. Everybody knows that. Kyungsoo likes working, he likes being useful, he can’t spend all day long with a kid. He’s not born to do that. He’s not a kid person. He enjoys silence…

Stella is still stuck on his legs.

“Stella,” he says, loud and angry. She lets it go immediately. She rarely disobeys him and Kyungsoo rarely has to discipline her.

But when she looks up, she’s crying.

She runs to Chanyeol.

“Hey… shhhh, it’s okay…” he says, picking her up and standing. “He’s not angry at you…”

She’s shaking, smashing her face against his shoulder while crying. Chanyeol rocks her, stomping on his bare feet.

“If you don’t want to go,” Chanyeol says, without looking at Kyungsoo. “I can take her by myself.”

 

 

 

 

 

So that was the truth, Kyungsoo thinks while getting undressed. His body is already burning and he can’t stand tight clothes. Kyungsoo didn’t want to go. He loves Stephanie and Taeyeon and he really, really likes Seoyoon, but… he wasn’t ready to go to a kid’s party. It makes him very aware they’re the “weird” omegas there. After all, the party is just a bunch of omegas that have been too deep in parenting and find this type of party – where the kids are too distracted to need them – a way to have fun and socialize.

Then, he is obligated to be in a room with thirty omegas and they… talk. They think Jongin is too free and misguided because he’s “single” and “unmated” until his thirties; Minseok is just a completely crazy guy because he has two partners; and Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo is a weird ass parent who can’t take care of his own child.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t survive a few hours listening to motivational advice based on reinforcing prejudice and ways to lose weight. He’s in preheat. On the first moment they start to tell him how lucky he is for having a supportive partner like Chanyeol, he would start answering them in a not nice way. Minseok legit asked them to stop talking when one of them said “you only understand omeganess after having children”. Actually, he said, “well, fuck your own dry ass, Mark, and give birth to an actual intelligence”.

Kyungsoo takes a nap. Chanyeol will take long because he knows how Stella gets happy when she sees her friends.

 

He wakes up ten hours later, if the clock is showing the right time. He tries to move and then, hears the complaints.

“Hmmmnnshsnnnn,” Chanyeol says. He’s doing that thing of enveloping Kyungsoo in his arms and legs. “No. Five minutes.”

“When did you…” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes. “Chanyeol?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol opens his eyes and sets Kyungsoo free, jumping out of bed after. “Sorry, babe. Ah! I brought something for you.”

Kyungsoo stays in bed and waits until Chanyeol comes back. He’s naked too – his rut must be close… Chanyeol returns with a huge plate. As he gets closer, Kyungsoo can see it’s cake and candy, all decorated in a rose color with stars.

“Seems like Seoyoon likes Steven Universe too,” he smiles, giving Kyungsoo a spoon. “But her favorite is Steven.”

Kyungsoo sits in bed and smiles. He accepts the cake and takes a bite. It’s very sugary, but it may be what his body needs. Chanyeol sits next to him and lays his head on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods, munching. “So, what happened there?”

“Ah, so many stuff,” Chanyeol laughs. “I mean, when I got there, Jiho was missing. They couldn’t find her anywhere in the house. So Baekhyun raised Jinho in the air and screamed ‘did someone see a baby just like this but bigger?’ and they found her with her face buried in the cake.”

Kyungsoo snorts. Jiho is a tiny gang leader. She was the one who found Felix (or Felicia) and other baby cats and hid them in her room for days, feeding them with her food without their dads even suspecting. When Jongdae found out, he had to give away all of them. Chanyeol picked one “temporarily.” The cat was living with them for four months already.

“Typical.”

“Yeah, but the rest of the kids were okay.” Chanyeol rubs his face on Kyungsoo’s thigh as always. “Eonji, Stella and Seoyoon spent half of the party playing with toys.”

“Did Stella eat much sugar…” Kyungsoo asks, but he knows the answer.

“Well what do you think? First, your friend Tiffany is weak for her? She was like ‘aunt tiff is pretty’ and then Tiffany gave her half of the table. Stella just had to give them a kiss and they gave her food and toys. I brought a sack home,” Chanyeol sighs. “Stella is too cute for them to resist. She gave Seoyoon kisses and hugs and I don’t know, at least ten people were recording them.”

Kyungsoo smiles. The cake is delicious and he’s not in a hurry to finish it.

“Hey.” Chanyeol pokes his belly. “Jongin says he’s going to pass by here later to pick her up. He’s going to take her to Junmyeon’s… they all will go to the beach. If your heat takes too long, he said he will drop her by my sister’s house.”

“Nice,” Kyungsoo nods. “But isn’t it too early.”

“Babe, you’re sweating already.”

Kyungsoo wipes his forehead.

“Well, I know, but it doesn’t mean it’ll start today,” he shrugs. “Maybe at night… Maybe tomorrow morning… and it’s not like I can’t control it.”

After having Stella, he spent almost a year without a heat. Then, it was very irregular and weak. Now, it’s moderate. Lasts a day or two, doesn’t burn too much and he can even do other things in the first hours. In the beginning, he couldn’t even stand right.

“I thought we should go out, you know, dress up, eat in a nice place…” Chanyeol says, rubbing Kyungsoo’s belly. “Just commemorate my hiatus, huh?”

“Ah, is it about that?” Kyungsoo looks down and moves the spoon. “Or did you read my book? It says just that – ‘go out before heat and rut’ on the ‘keeping the mating flame alive’ section.”

“… Maybe…” Chanyeol smiles. 

“I’ll take it.” Kyungsoo smiles back. “Would you—”

“Daddy?” Stella’s voice draws their attention. She’s standing in the doorway, only half of her body in, looking at them. She’s holding the rilakkuma that sleeps with her, only in her diaper.

“Yes, baby,” Chanyeol says. “You woke up? Hungry?”

She nods.

“Want to cuddle here for a bit?” Chanyeol taps the bed. Normally she would run and try to climb, but now she looks unsure; she’s looking at Kyungsoo. She must think he’s still mad.

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says, pointing with the spoon. She goes to them, holding the bear. Chanyeol puts her on the bed.

“Cake?” she says hopefully.

“No cake for breakfast,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Only when you become an adult.”

Kyungsoo puts the cake on the nightstand and holds her.

“Sorry,” he says, kissing her head. “Dad was angry yesterday. I love you.”

She just smiles and rubs her face on him.

“Don’t forgive him, Stella,” Chanyeol says. “Get revenge by grabbing his belly!”

Kyungsoo snorts. Stella likes to grab his belly – she thinks it’s soft.

“You can do it,” Kyungsoo says encouragingly. Stella looks at his belly, but she doesn’t grab it. Instead, she touches the scar under it.

“Tattoo,” she says. Chanyeol laughs.

“No, baby,” he points. “This one on my arm is a tattoo. This is a scar.”

Stella looks at him, confused.

“Scar…?”

“When you were a tiny, tiny meatball, you were there,” Chanyeol points with his index finger. “Then Uncle Minnie cut Tiny Daddy’s belly and you came out.”

“Cut?” Stella seems scared. Well, it’s a scary thing.

“Don’t say those things to her.” Kyungsoo pets her head.

“Yesterday, she asked me why Aunt Tiff had such a big belly,” Chanyeol explains. “And it’s a bit traumatizing for me to explain how clitoral knots work and how vaginal fluid can also impregnate. Do you know I have an alpha sister, right?”

“Did you give her a biology lesson,” Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m impressed.”

“She’s almost three. She needs to naturalize these things. She can’t get people pregnant for lack of information…”

“Like you did.”

“Like I did,” Chanyeol nods.

“Well, Stella, now you know that babies stay in bellies…” Kyungsoo says gently, putting her on the bed again.

“Baby there?” Stella asks, pointing to Kyungsoo. “A baby?”

“No, there’s no baby right now,” Chanyeol says. “But maybe… after a few days…”

Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows. Kyungsoo stares at him, serious.

“Park Chanyeol,” he says. “If I ever get pregnant again, I’ll cut your dick in little pieces, fry them and put it in a salad. Then I’ll make you eat it.”

Chanyeol gapes at him. “For the moon… I was just joking. Don’t threaten to kill me in front of our daughter.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says, standing up. “I’ll make her breakfast, then.”

“Your dad is scary,” he says quietly to Stella. “I love him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Stella looks adorable with her swimsuit and bucket hat. She’s excited, carrying her small bag around – she loves the beach.

“Wolf go?” she asks Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Wolf and Cat,” he mumbles absently, checking her (actual) bag. He’s sweating already. Jongin picks a magazine and uses it as a fan.

“God, so this is how the heat is like when people get old?”

“I’m just a year older than you,” Kyungsoo sighs, but he’s grateful. “But yeah, I sweat a lot in my preheat. Feels like it’s a thousand degrees…”

“Sorry about that,” Jongin says. “What did you say she can’t eat?”

“Sugar.”

“Anything with sugar?”

“Yes.”

“She’s a kid on the beach, Kyungsoo,” he glares. “That’s impossible.”

“If I allow you to do it, you’re going to give her ice-cream at every meal,” Kyungsoo says. “I won’t—”

“Hello,” Chanyeol’s voice echoes in the room. Kyungsoo frowns, looking at him… only to get surprised. Chanyeol is overdressed, black pants, black shoes, black silk button shirt and an open blazer. His hair is styled up, in place and his perfume is strong.

Jongin whistles.

“Look at smelly feet,” he snorts. “Almost don’t look like someone died inside of your shoes.”

“You…” Chanyeol loses his cool aura in a second, running after Jongin. Kyungsoo ignores them fake fighting and follows his schedule of putting Stella to watch cartoons and takes a shower. He can’t get as dressed up as Chanyeol, of course. Too many clothes against his almost feverish body, But he tries to look nice.

“Can we go?” Jongin says, picking Stella up. “I’ll let you watch Steven on the way.”

“Yes,” she nods.

“Go give your dads a kiss,” he gives her to Chanyeol. “I’ll put the other babies in the car.”

Kyungsoo feels weird when she has to go, but unfortunately, she can’t stay. His heart still hurts watching the car leaving. Chanyeol hugs him.

“Let’s have a nice meal, okay,” he says. He sounds like he wants to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t believe his eyes when the car stops and they’re in front of…

Twelve.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo says.

“Yes,” Chanyeol smiles.

“I don’t want to go to work in my heat,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“No work today,” Chanyeol says leaning to kiss him. “Just a nice meal.”

Kyungsoo doubts that, but it’s fun to see the face of the workers when they come in. Normally, people stare at Chanyeol. He’s more famous than Kyungsoo now… and he’s especially hot tonight. Or maybe Kyungsoo’s heat is inducing him to believe that.

One of the waitresses gapes at Kyungsoo and, instead of bringing the menu, she runs inside. Amber comes out and walks to them, grinning.

“My, my,” she laughs. “I thought you were joking, Pinky.”

“Not at all,” Chanyeol says. “It’s time for him to have a decent dinner at this place, huh? No leftovers.”

“I agree,” she says, inspecting Kyungsoo. “How about your heat?”

“Still quiet,” he says.

“Good,” she smiles sincerely. “Do you need the menu? It’s not like there are new things…”

“I would like to,” Chanyeol says. “But I bet Kyungsoo already knows what he wants.”

“I heard the chef here is good,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. “So the chef’s choice.”

“Ah, he’s good, but I wouldn’t trust him,” Amber picks up her tiny notebook, instead of her iPad. “But I’ll bring my favorite, then.”

“What if I don’t like?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.

“Then you can sue yourself,” she winks. “But please don’t cut my salary. How about you, Chanyeol?”

“Ah, I want that meat that comes with a lot of mushrooms,” he says. “And a lot of water for us. We’re dehydrated.”

“Fine,” she writes on it. “Coconut water helps. I’ll bring it.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol smiles.

When she leaves, Chanyeol reaches to hold Kyungsoo’s hand on the table. Even if Kyungsoo is sweating, it feels like a good warm feeling. The air conditioning isn’t helping, or the noise of people in the other tables or even the people coming and going next to them but… it feels like they are in their own world. Kyungsoo doesn’t have much time to appreciate his mate’s company. He feels… lucky, now, to be there with Chanyeol.

“You look very beautiful,” he mumbles. Chanyeol smiles.

“Ah, your Orangutan got all dressed up for you only.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says. “I am very happy to be with you.”

“I love you too.”

Chanyeol leans on the table and says slowly, rubbing Kyungsoo’s hand gently.

“When we got home, I’ll fuck you right on the car. And then on the door. And then on every surface I can find.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo warns, suddenly shy. They’re in public.

Chanyeol just smiles and kisses Kyungsoo’s hand.

“But after we eat. Because I’m hungry as hell.”

“So am I,” Kyungsoo smiles back. “And I know the food is good, so…”

Chanyeol snorts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………..

 

 

Stella fell asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder in the first fifty minutes of the ceremony. Jinho is also sleeping in Junmyeon’s arms, next to Minseok. Kyungsoo, watching them from the chairs, finds it funny. Sehun’s daughter stands next to him graciously, but she’s way older than the babies. It feels like it’s a child’s party, not a marriage, especially because the boys are wearing matching pastel suits. Baekhyun is using yellow, Minseok, pink and Jongdae, green.

The witch is talking, but the night is too beautiful for Kyungsoo to pay attention to the speech. The full moon is the strongest light above them and the wind is calming him. Also, he’s between Jongin and Zitao and both are crying.

“… These three souls have found comfort in each other and produced a beautiful brood,” the witch says. “The law of men may not recognize that, but under the moon, they are mated. And there’s no other force who can tie a bond better.”

Kyungsoo got chills, but maybe it is because he gave his jacket to Stella. She’s covered, sleeping on Chanyeol’s shoulder like a bed.

“Bring the flowers,” she asks. Everybody looks back for a second; Jiho comes running, holding the crowns. She’s using a crown herself, that settles beautifully in her short hair. She gives it to Minseok. Kyungsoo can read Baekhyun’s lips as he mouths ‘I told you not to run.’ After a minute, Eonji comes, walking slowly and peacefully with the help of a walker. Jongdae picks him up and holds him by the waist.

“Honey, flower and herbs. Herbs to ward off evil spirits, flowers to bring fertility—”

“Please no,” Minseok smiles. “That’s enough.”

Even the witch laughs.

“And honey to give life a sweet taste. May the Moon guide your way and, as antecessors, we find our wild strength to fight and survive. I will cut the part that wishes you a bigger brood, I think…”

“Thanks,” Jongdae says.

“I see,” she laughs. “So I guess we’re blessing your mating life. Your path is the same now.”

“Has been for a while,” Jongdae smiles. “But thanks.”

Kyungsoo smiles. Chanyeol, next to them, says the words as one of the witness, and while Stella drools all over his shoulder, he smiles. He’s crying, Kyungsoo knows.

He looks up at the full moon over them. Maybe she’s responsible for everything that happens to people, maybe not. If she’s the one controlling every cycle that leads them there…

Then she’s doing an okay job, he thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I declare this universe officially over. Thanks to London9Calling, this fic is here (India is always saving my ass). I don't have the eyes or the good health anymore so please enjoy this as a final offering. It was a hell to finish it, but my cute hell, so it's fine now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy because I did.


End file.
